


**El Barman**

by Coral08



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alcohol, Final Feliz, M/M, Traición, familia, primer beso, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coral08/pseuds/Coral08
Summary: “Ahora me atrevo a decir que realmente es el alcohol la mejor cura para un corazón despechado”





	**El Barman**

**Author's Note:**

> hola de nuevo les tarigo aqui una pequeña historia espero que les guste que vivia el ¡¿Mcdanno!!.....

****+*****+****+****  
“Ahora me atrevo a decir que realmente es el alcohol la mejor cura para un corazón despechado”  
****************  
-¡Es un maldito imbécil!-gritaba furioso un joven de cabello rubio luchando por que las cristalinas lagrimas no se desbordaran de sus ojos azules, ¿el porqué de su furia? Simple un corazón roto, roto y completamente deshecho, aquel hombre que llego a amar con el alma la había traicionado, aquel que había jurado una y mil veces más jamás causarle dolor, la había destrozado  
“Hasta que la muerte nos separe” se habían jurado mutuamente, ¡no porque se hubiesen casado! Eso debe quedar en claro, se “amaban” tanto que decidieron mostrarlo tal y como si hubiesen unido ya sus vidas para siempre, pero, llego la “muerte”, si cruelmente llego usando una falda extremadamente corta, de piernas largas y bronceadas, larga cabellera rubia de profundos ojos grises usando un escote mostrando su “buen cuerpo”  
El hombre rubio no podía hacerle mucha competencia, siendo sinceros él no era muy alto, no tenía un cuerpo de mujer pero él podía fascinar a cualquier hombre, con sus ojos simplemente bellos, el cabello rubio como el sol y lo único que según su punto de vista tenía a su favor era su forma de ser  
Pero qué más da “la muerte” alias “Amber” se había llevado al hombre que más había amado, desde que tenía memoria se conocían, siempre habían estado juntos…  
-¡Nick eres un bastardo!- volvió a gritar al aire ya dejando caer el mar de lágrimas, se sentía mal, terriblemente mal que inclusive paso una locura por su cabeza, algo que le prometió a su difunta madre, pero que en su despecho necesitaba, creía que con ello aliviaría su pena: el Alcohol  
Mala idea, malísima idea, romper una promesa que juro por aquello que era más sagrado para él, pero que más daba ahora, aquello que más amaba se había ido a otro mundo,-“¡al diablo con todo!”-pensó para hacer la señal a un taxi el cual de inmediato se paró frente a él, lógicamente abordo y emprendió el viaje- Lléveme a cualquier bar cercano por favor-dijo con un tono de enojo dicha la dirección se dispuso mirar por la ventana “madre perdóname “pensó.  
-¿porque tan triste?- menciono el taxista tratando de hacer algo de platica, es un joven quizás nuevo en el trabajo, castaño de ojos negros, bastante cálidos, aunque sus facciones parecían ser más de un policía, pero eso también le daba una apariencia ya aire amables y hasta de una persona que sin importar que sea brindara su ayuda, Danny simplemente sonrío, de la forma más triste y desganada que jamás lo había hecho- déjeme adivinar… ¿es por amor? – menciono una vez más el taxista dando en blanco, Danny solamente asintió- créame una cosa joven, no es por sermonearlo sin siquiera saber realmente su situación pero el alcohol no le traerá nada bueno, lo digo por experiencia propia, así que aún está a tiempo de cambiar la ruta  
-Como usted dijo realmente no conoce mi situación y no deseo cambiar la ruta- contesto de manera fría y cortante ¿Quién se creía este tipo para tratar de sermonearlo?  
-En verdad joven, escúcheme- intento persuadirlo, un taxista bastante extraño le conto su vida, por el estúpido alcohol como él lo llamaba había perdido todo, anteriormente él estaba comprometido con una linda jovencita, pero al descubrirla con uno de sus “amigos” quedo hecho trizas al igual que Danny, entro en el alcohol para aliviar su despecho y termino por perder lo demás, tenía un muy buen trabajo en asuntos públicos, tenía al menos a su pequeña hermana Kono que dependía de él, pero por el alcohol, el maldito alcohol perdió la custodia de su hermanita, su empleo, y cuando su prometida intento disculparse el simplemente la hecho lejos de su vida, perdió todo y no quería que alguien más llegase a ese punto.  
-Me bajo aquí, gracias por el viaje- menciono entregando en dinero para pagar, el taxista simplemente asintió y de nuevo puso en marcha el auto sin antes decirle a Danny que pensara lo que haría  
Danny entro a un antro llamado “Daredevil” pero fue detenido ya que su apariencia la hacía ver menor de la edad cuando realmente tenía 21 años, no es lindo que te digan que eres menor de edad cuando tienes la suficiente edad para tomar pero al final de cuentas entró, de inmediato se dirigió a la barra ordenando cualquier bebida que fuese fuerte, el barman lo vio de reojo y eso basto para notar las razones de porque este joven estaba en este bar, tenía una apariencia devastada pero a su vez parecía tierno y lindo para estar en este lugar.  
Un tequila llego a sus manos del rubio mientras el barman le miraba fijamente, analizando su expresión  
-Si te toco viajar con el idiota de Chin más te vale hacerle caso el alcohol no solucionara nada-menciono el hombre, ahí fue donde Danny alzo la vista encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes-azules tan penetrantes, el cabello de un castaño oscuro, con facciones que para cualquier chica serian perfectas, un barman simplemente apuesto, muy apuesto; se quedó unos instantes viendo al chico, hasta que el comenzó a reír- un corazón despechado más alcohol no es una buena combinación cariño-menciono una vez más sonriéndole  
Danny desvió su rostro estaba levemente ruborizado, suponía era por el tequila ya que él no tiene la costumbre de tomar, de hecho esta era la primera vez que lo hacía- ¿Quién crees que eres para sermonearme?-pregunto sin dignarse a mirarle o volvería a perderse.  
-El barman que te atiende y puede cortar tu suministro de alcohol- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, mostrando altanera victoria en una discusión pequeña, Danny bufó para pedir un tequila más el cual el barman sirvió sin protestar- y bien cariño ¿Qué historia desgarradora contaras tú?- pregunto de manera curiosa a Danny cuando nuevamente tomaba el líquido de su pequeña copa  
-barman y ¿ahora psicólogo?- pregunto irónico Danny siguiéndole un poco el juego, apenas dos tequilas y el alcohol ya hacía efecto pero que más se esperaba de un chico que nunca en su vida había probado ni una gota  
-amor, en este trabajo incluye titularse en muchos más – menciono de manera burlona con lo cual consiguió algunas risas de Danny- ¿y bien joven?  
-Danny Williams, Danny- menciono, el barman le empezaba a inspirar confianza  
-bien madame Danny me podría decir ¿en qué le puede ayudar este humilde pero increíblemente apuesto sin mencionar simpático barman psicólogo?  
Danny nuevamente se puso a reír, el egocentrismo burlón de aquel hombre le parecía simplemente divertido.  
-mmm… pero supongo me cobrara ¿verdad?-dijo ahora de forma insegura, dudoso y desconfiado, podría parecer simpático pero quizás y terminaba secuestrándolo, estando ebrio y brutalmente violado a la mañana siguiente, en estos tiempos ya no se podía confiar en ningún sexy barman. Un sonido melodioso estallo por sobre la música y las escandalosas pláticas de los demás personas, el barman simplemente no paraba de reír a lo cual Danny se molestó levemente ¿le hacía gracia su precaución aun estando un poco ebrio? O ¿lo creía estúpido?- si usted se ríe de sus clientes en ese caso iré con otro barman a que me atienda- dijo Danny  
-Oye Danny, relájate solo me causo gracias tu pregunta- mencionaba, tratando de disculparse.  
-Pues que barman tan extraño que eres- dijo Danny aun con un tono de enfado tomando otro tequila más que apenas se lo habían servido  
-Steve…-Danny lo miro confundido- mi nombre cariño es, Steve McGarrett  
-Ya lo sabía, lo dice la plaquita que llevas a la camisa- menciono burlón por la innecesaria presentación.  
-Bien, bien ahora fui yo quien cayó, pero bueno ¿Qué trae por aquí a un chico a probar por primera vez el alcohol?  
-Tu como…-intento articular sorprendido, ¿Cómo noto que jamás había bebido en su vida hasta hoy?  
\- ¿ahora también eres brujo?-Steve trato de aguantar las carcajadas para no molestar a Danny pero le era imposible, estando ebrio no sabía ni que respondía.  
-No, no lo soy-menciono aun riéndose- solo que apenas cuatro copas y ya estas ebrio pero bueno no has respondido mi pregunta-inquirió nuevamente  
\- estoy aquí por estúpido solo por eso- dijo clavando la vista en la copita vacía jugando con ella entre sus dedos, recordaba cada instante de cuando descubrió a Nick y “la muerte” juntos, la estúpida cara llena de arrogancia de ambos, el dolor de su pecho, todo lo recordaba con lujo de detalles, provocando nuevamente el dolor que momentáneamente olvido con las burlas de Steve, una mano se deslizo por su mejilla, definitivamente no era su mano, una lagrima había escapado de sus ojos y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta  
-sea por quien sea que llores, convéncete que no vale la pena y no te merece- dijo Steve con dulzura sin despegar su mano de la mejilla de Danny, la acariciaba con ternura y lo miraba con una calidez inmensa  
-tu como vas a saberlo… ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?-dijo con aire de depresión, se sentía derrotada por algo tan idiota como una minifalda y un maldito escote. Steve atrajo la mirada de Danny nuevamente, recostando un poco su cuerpo sobre la barra hasta juntar su frente con la de Danny

-porque yo logro verlo, ése por quien lloras es un ciego o un sexópata para dejar ir a una chico así- Danny con esas palabras se ruborizo al máximo, ¿Por qué él le decía tales cosas? Ni siquiera la conocían, no sabía nada de él y tampoco concia nada de él, entonces ¿Por qué causaba esas reacciones? Danny se alejó rápidamente  
-M-me debo ir… ¿Cuánto me cobrará? -dijo Danny  
-oye, no puedes irte así, no solo –menciono Steve preocupado mientras Danny no levantaba la vista de su billetera buscando su dinero  
-no conduzco, tomo un taxi otra vez ¿Cuánto es? -pregunto  
-escúchame por favor…-menciono otra vez Steve ya en un tono casi suplicante  
-… gracias por el servicio- sin más Danny solo dejo un billete en la barra y se retiró lo más rápido que su cuerpo ebrio se lo permitía  
Steve por su parte la siguió por un largo rato dentro del bar así como afuera recorriendo las calles oscurecidas de la ciudad en una extraña persecución, a final de cuentas el estado que estaba Danny, cansado lo obligo a sentarse en una de las bancas de un parque cercano a su hogar  
-estúpido *¡hip!* Nick... estúpido *¡hip!* barman… ¡y estúpida sea mi vida!-murmuraba Danny con sus manos contra su cara y los codos apoyados en las rodillas, unos brazos se posaron alrededor de su cuerpo, cubriéndolo, protegiéndolo de su dolor, o así lo sentía Danny, se dejó abrazar sin saber quién lo hacía, de quien provenía esa calidez, solo quería sentirse seguro, sentirse bien.  
-No huyas…- menciono en su susurro- déjame cuidar de ti, Danny…  
Su voz a pesar de solo haberla escuchado ese mismo día ya era familiar para Danny, nuevamente se soltó de su agarre quedando frente a él, intento huir, pero fue atrapado, intento protestar pero su voz fue callada por los labios de Steve, quería negarse, deseaba decir no, pero algo dentro de Danny le decía que estar con él era su solución, era lo que lo aliviaría y por una extraña razón lo que su corazón demandaba.  
*******************************  
-¡que linda historia!—menciono emocionada la pequeña de cabello rubio y dos coletas  
-¡bah! Solo otro romanticismo –dijo el niño con un puchero de protesta pero claramente aun interesado en la historia  
-bueno ya cálmense y a dormir-menciono Danny deseando una buena noche a los pequeños, una vez terminada su tarea se dirigió a su habitación un tanto agotado por el día y las constantes peleas de sus niños  
\- bien madame Danny ¿gusta algo para relajarse?- se escuchó de una voz masculina, Danny entro a su habitación, el hombre sostenía una copa entre sus manos  
-estúpido barman, no olvides que los niños están durmiendo y tienen clases mañana-decía con risas Danny siguiéndole el juego  
\- podemos relajarnos con otra cosa- dijo con una pícara sonrisa el hombre mientras se acercaba a Danny  
-Steve, no es momento para tus bromas- menciono riendo nervioso Danny retrocediendo a cada paso que Steve daba, terminando acorralarlo entre él y la cómoda cama  
-no es ninguna broma…-dijo Steve contra los labios de Danny antes de besarlo.  
\-------------------------------------FIN--------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
